Love Letter
by sheren
Summary: Minta tolong padamu tidak pernah ada yang beres/apa kau mau jadi pacarku/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**: Minami Kanan (love letter)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, **

Cerita ini Ren buat berdasarkan komiknya Minami-sensei yang ceritanya gimana~ gitu, hehe dengan sedikit perubahan disana-sini . please enjoy ^^

**~Happy Reading MInna~^^**

**LOVE LETTER**

Konoha High School, hari yang indah dimana bla bla bla, yah… biasa, permulaan di setiap cerita. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning jabrik tengah celingak-celinguk di sepanjang koridor sekolah, matanya yang biru seindah langit tanpa awan menelusuri setiap wajah yang ditemuinya.

"Ah, itu dia" gumam pemuda tersebut atau biasa dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Woi Teme, berhenti!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat sosok yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi.

"Hn, Dobe" kata seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam ala chicken butt, dengan iris onyx bak langit malam tanpa bintang, Uchiha Sasuke

"Ini dari Haruno Sakura kelas 1-A, untukmu" Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan sampul pink dengan gambar bunga sakura yang… ehem sedikit norak.

'Aku tidak suka disuruh melakukan ini, tapi salahku sendiri karena tidak bisa menolaknya' batin Naruto

"Pokoknya sudah kusampaikan, ya" lanjut Naruto dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang surat itu bosan, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto yang merupakan teman kecilnya menjadi perantara bagi para gadis-gadis bodoh yang mengejarnya itu untuk mengirimkan surat yang isinya bisa memuatnya **MUAL** sekali lagi **MUAL**. Tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto, teman kecil sekaligus orang yang diam-diam disukainya malah mau-mau saja disuruh-suruh seperti itu.

"Orang yang minta tolong pada orang lain untuk menyampaikan surat memang menyebalkan" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan hal itu dapat menghentikan langkah Naruto

'Sial kenapa aku malah berhenti sih… aku harus cepat-cepat pergi nih' batin Naruto

"Besok perhatikanlah papan pengumuman atau papan tulis, mungkin surat ini akan terpajang disana" kata Sasuke

"Dasar rendah! Kembalikan surat itu Teme!" kata Naruto kesal, ia selalu benci sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini, sifat yang tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain.

"Kembalikan? Baiklah tapi…"

**GREB! **

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Naruto, melumatnya.

'A-apa ini?!' batin Naruto

"He-hei…" kata Naruto di sela ciuman tersebut

Tak melewatkan kesempatan langsung saja Sasuke menyerang bibir itu sekali lagi dan tak lupa melesakkan lidahnya yang bergerak liar dalam rongga lembab milik Naruto tersebut.

"Ng…" erang Naruto

"Kalau kau ingin surat ini dikembalikan, biarkan aku melakukan 'itu' padamu Na-ru-to, sekali saja boleh" ucap Sasuke setelah menyudahi aksi cium paksanya tadi.

"Bi-bicara apa kau?! Aku masih normal Teme!" maki Naruto

"Kalau dalam waktu satu hari kau tidak menghubungiku, surat ini akan kupajang secepatnya. Ya, kau boleh merebutnya, semoga berhasil Dobe" kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock disana (si Sasu banyak omong)

'Ci-ciuman pertamaku' batin Naruto prihatin karena ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh Sasuke, laki-laki pula.

'**Naruto POV'**

"Biarkan aku melakukan 'itu' padamu"

Orang macam apa dia? Memang aku sudah berteman dengannya dari dulu tapi tidak sekalipun aku mengerti apa yang ada dalam otak Teme yang satu itu. sejak kapan ia jadi 'belok' begitu. Kuakui aku memang terkadang aku dobe seperti yang dibilang si Teme itu tapi entah mengapa aku langsung mengerti dengan maksud si Teme tentang 'itu' dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan,Mesum.

Melakukan 'itu' katanya?! Yang benar saja! Aku masih normal, mungkin? Hehe… bingung.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto akan merebut surat itu kembali! Itu perkara mudah!

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Merebut kembali adalah hal yang mudah, tunggu saja sampai waktu olahraga tiba" girang Naruto yang merasa kalau ini sangatlah mudah.

Naruto sengaja berpura-pura sakit supaya tidak ikut olah raga, sungguh ide yang biasa-biasa saja (N: biarin! Kan manjur). Dengan mengendap-endap dia berjalan ke bangku Sasuke dan mulai menggeledah tas kepunyaan Sasuke

"Tuh, gampang kan?"pekiknya girang

"Lho? APA INI?!" teriak Naruto begitu membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

'_**Selamat atas kerja kerasmu, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Datanglah langsung padaku, aku menunggumu Dobe'**_

Yak, itulah yang tertulis di surat yang digenggam Naruto saat ini

"TEME SIALAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi karena merasa telah dipermainkan

…

Teng teng teng

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, pertanda bagi Naruto untuk mulai berburu. Ya berburu sebuah surat pink norak dari si Sasu-teme yang sangat mengesalkan itu.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, sekelebat matanya menangkap bayangan pemuda raven yang tengah diburunya.

'Itu dia' kata Naruto dalam hati dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke

"L-lho?! Tadi dia belok kesini kan?" gumam Naruto begitu tiba-tiba buruannya menghilang begitu saja.

**BLAM**

**CKLEK**

"Uukh... apa-apaan sih?" rintih Naruto

"Hai, Dobe" sapa sebuah suara

Reflek Naruto langsung menjauh dari sumber suara yang jelas-jelas milik seseorang teme yang menyebalkan tersebut mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Apalagi tempatnya berada saat ini sebuah ruangan yang tak terpakai dan buku yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kau mengejarku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Mana mungkin! Jangan Ge-eR deh, yang ku kejar itu…"

"Ini" potong Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebuah surat dengan sampul pink norak incaran Naruto.

"Kembalikan"kata Naruto yang berusaha merebut surat tersebut.

**GRAP**

**BRUK**

'Celaka' batin Naruto

"Kau tidak juga belajar, ya? Dasar dobe" kata Sasuke yang berhasil menindih Naruto di lantai ruangan tersebut

"Kau tau, bagiku, kau seperti minta untuk diserang…" lanjut Sasuke yang mulai menciumi leher jenjang Naruto

"Tidak…kh.. Teme kau gila"

"Aku muak pada orang yang minta tolong untuk menyampaikan surat ini" kata Sasuke yang mulai membuka kancing seragam yang di gunakan Naruto

"Tapi, aku lebih muak pada orang yang mau dimintai tolong" lanjutnya yang kontan membuat Naruto kaget.

'Gawat'

"Padahal kau tak perlu mengalami ini" kata Sasuke yang mulai mempermainkan kedua nipple Naruto. tangannya mulai memelintir nipple tersebut sedangkan bibirnya kembali mengeksplorasi bibir Naruto yang begitu menggoda

'Kalau begini caranya, 'itu' benar-benar terjadi'

Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Naruto, aroma citrus yang dimiliki Naruto benar-benar memabukkan baginya, Sasuke menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leher jenjeng tersebut yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak mudah hilang.

'Seandainya kujatuhkan bangku itu.. sakit tidak ya? Tapi dari pada 'itu' sampai terjadi…'

DRAK

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menjatuhkan sebuah bangku yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku untuk mengenainya, ia lebih memilih kesakitan dari pada di-rape sama teme gila yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" panik Sasuke

BRAK

BRAK

PRAK

"Lho? Kok… sama sekali tidak sakit?" pikir Naruto

"Eh?" Naruto kaget begitu mendapati Sasuke tengah melindunginya agar tidak tertimpa buku-buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi

"Ukh…" rintih Sasuke

'Padahal kupikir dia akan menyingkir' batin Naruto

"Kau… DASAR BODOH itu berbahaya Dobe" bentak Sasuke

"Ha-habis… kau memaksa ku sih…" gagap Naruto yang langsung mengambil pose bertahan.

"Ada yang luka" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang, er… menyesal?

"Eh… ti-tidak…" jawab Naruto Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha mempunyai wajah menyesal seperti itu?! batinnya

Mata Naruto terbelalak begitu menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah memeluknya erat

'A-apa ini…' batin Naruto

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Dobe" bisik Sasuke yang entah kenapa sukses menimbulkan semburat pink di pipi Naruto

Teng teng teng…

"Sudah bel, kita lanjutkan nanti ya" ucap Sasuke sembari melambaikan surat pink yang diincar Naruto

"Te-teme… terima kasih sudah melindungiku" Naruto berterima Kasih

"Hmph… wah, beruntungnya aku, dapat ucapan terima kasih karena menyerang, nanti akan kupikirkan tempat lain yang lebih aman" kata Sasuke di sertai tawa tipis di wajahnya.

Melihat tawa itu wajah Naruto tak lagi dapat menahan ronanya, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke yang ternyata sangat lembut bisa terukir di wajah yang biasanya sedatar tembok tersebut.

'Aneh, padahal katanya dia muak padaku, tapi, kenapa dia melindungiku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba… aku jadi berdebar seperti ini?!' pikir Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merah

'**Naruto POV'**

Oke, hari ini aku ppasti mendapatkannya, kapan sih si Teme itu bisa mengghargai perasaan orang?! Yah sedikit juga tidak apa-apa.

"Naru hari ini kita latihan, kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Kiba teman satu Club sepakbola denganku.

A-apakah harus? Tanyaku

"Tidak boleh bolos" ucap kiba yang langsung menyeretku ke tempat latihan

Berarti hari ini aku tidak bisa ke tempat Sasuke?!

Bagaimana ini…

Ini sudah lama dari jam pulang sekolah dan setahuku si Teme itu tidak mengikuti ekstra apapun, pasti dia sudah lama pulang

"Sasuke" kataku begitu memasuki kelasku yang sudah kosong.

Ukh..wajar sih kalau dia sudah tidak ada

"Memangnya salah kalau aku sudah pergi" kata sebuah suara mengagetkanku

"Hah tidurku nyenyak" katanya lagi

"Ka-kau ada disini? ternyata kau biasa tidur sampai jam segini, ya Teme? Tanyaku girang

"Memangnya aku segitu tidak ada kerjaannya?! Kata Sasuke padaku

Eh… jangan-jangan..

"Kau menungguku, ya?" entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan sepertinya aku melihat sedikit semburat pink di pipi si Teme. Aku tidak salah lihat kan?

"Sini" kata Sasuke sambil menarikku kehadapannya

"Hangat" ucapnya lagi ketika kurasakan kedua tangannya yang besar dan dingin itu menempel di kedua pipiku

Dingin

Wajar saja karena dari tadi dia menungguku disini

Entah setan apa yang menghasutku langsung saja kupeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin itu berharap dapat mengusir rasa dingin yang dirasakannya.

"Be-begini terasa lebih hangat 'kan?" kataku

Gila, ini benar-benar gila! Apa yang kulakukan?!

'**Naruto POV end'**

Perlahan Sasuke mulai meraih dagu Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si pirang dan tak diragukan lagi, langsung saja Sasuke mengecup bibir hangat Naruto, menyesapi rasa manis yang tak habis-habisnya. Bibir Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri di jilat-jilatnya bibir bawah Naruto meminta izin untuk bisa mengeksplorasi bibirnya lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke senang sekali karena Naruto mau saja membuka mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama diiringi erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naru… Kau sudah siap untuk 'itu'? tanya Sasuke

"…."

"Naru… kau dimana?" terdengar sebuah suara dari luar yang ternyata adalah suara Kiba

"Aneh, apa sudah pulang ya?!" ucapnya lagi

"Be-besok aku akan datang lagi untuk merebut surat itu" kata Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke

'Aduh… barusan nyaris saja aku bilang iya' batin Naruto

"Naru darimana saja kau, Sakura tadi mencarimu tuh" kata kiba

"Maaf, biasa toilet" jawab Naruto

'Ya, tidak boleh, Sasuke adalah orang yng di sukai Sakura, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku makin menyukainya' batin Naruto yang baru saja menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

777

'Ternyata, bisa diambil dengan mudah' pikir Naruto ketika berhasil mengambil Surat yang ada pada Sasuke saat sang objek tertidur di atap sekolah.

Ya, ini hari keduanya merebut surat tersebut dari Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke hanya memberinya satu hari siapa yang perduli, yang penting surat itu sudah ada di tangannya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto menggunakan surat ini sebagai alasan untuk menemui Sasuke, tapi… itu curang dia harus membantu Sakura dengan benar pikirnya

'Jangan-jangan ini palsu?!' batinnya sambil melihat surat tersebut tapi syukurlah itu surat yang asli.

Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto berjalan menjauhi sasuke yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Naruto" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghambur kearah Naruto ketika gadis dengan surai pink tersebut menemukan Naruto di kelasnya.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"Sasuke-kun tidak datang!" katanya lagi

**DEG**

'Eh, hari ini waktu di surat itu ya? Kenapa aku merasa lega? Aku tidak suka ini' kata Naruto dalam hati

"Hei kenapa Surat itu ada padamu?!" tanya Sakura begitu mendapati surat yang harusnya diberikan pada Sasuke ada di tangan Naruto

'Gyaaaaa aku lupa menyimpannya!'pekik Naruto dalam hati

"Eh, aku sudah menyampaikannya kok" jawab Naruto

"Lalu, kenapa harus kau ambil lagi?!" Kata Sakura ngotot

"So-soal itu" gagap Naruto

'Duh, bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau tak ingin surat itu dipajang, maka aku harus melakukan 'itu' dengan si Teme atau merebut kembali surat ini haah~' batin Naruto

'Dia pasti tidak akan percaya'

"Na-ru-to!" kata Sakura lagi

"Ah, maaf…"

KREEK

"Lagi ada masalah ya?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke

"Sa-sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yang tampak senang

"Hei Teme, aku sudah menyampaikan surat ini padamu kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke mencari pembenaran

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke enteng

'Apa!'

"Hah… benar-benar tidak berguna, minta tolong padamu selalu saja tidak beres" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Menyerahkan surat saja tidak bisa, harusnya aku tidak minta tolong padamu" lanjut Sakura

"Sakura" kata Naruto

"Apa?"

"Terima Kasih, dengan begini aku tak perlu merasa sungkan lagi" lanjut Naruto

"Maksudmu?" heran Sakura

"Ne, Teme apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja Dobe, dengan senang hati" jawab Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Naruto

"Apa-apaan ini" gerutu Sakura sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Ah, surat itu ya, aku ingat sekarang" kata-kata Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Surat itu sudah membawa Naruto padaku seperti ini" lanjut Sasuke sembari mengecup lembut pipi Naruto

"Dasar Abnormal!" bentak Sakura dan benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Ah, kau kehilangan satu teman" kata Sasuke

"Tapi tak masalah, lebih baik kau tidak berteman dengan orang sepertinya" kata Sasuke yang mulai menciumi tengkuk Naruto (dasar Pervert *Plak)

"Rasanya berat tau" Ucap Sasuke lagi yang sudah mengalihkan ciumannya kea rah dagu Naruto

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto

"Menerima surat orang lain yang diberikan oleh orang yang kusukai" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung melumat bibir ranum Naruto

"Dan sekarang, Take dua tanpa Surat!" kata Sasuke yang mulai menyerang Naruto.

END

Yosh…. Selesai juga….. mudah-mudahan suka… review please…..


End file.
